


My Little Secret

by Malecalltheway



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in high school... Tris broke up with Four because she found out that she was going to be having his child and didn't want him to have his future ruined like hers would be already. Will Four find out? Will they get back together? Read to find out.</p><p>So sorry for being on a hiatus, there was some drama but my other stories on here will be continued. Anyway this story is also on Wattpad under my name Gottaluvme22. So I hope you enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tris looked into the mirror and held her hands on her stomach. She was currently four months pregnant and was just starting to show. So she always made sure to wear baggy clothes so no one could really tell. Her parents and brother knew and it took everything to make sure that Caleb didn't do anything to Tobias, well Four like he liked to be called. Tris put on a pair of maternity black jeans, a black tank top with a white off the shoulder baggy shirt. She put her blonde hair up into a high ponytail and did her make up light. Tris went downstairs and ate the breakfast that was there in front of her chair.

"How are you feeling today Tris?" Caleb asked from across from her.

"Good, feeling better then yesterday" the day before she had done nothing but vomit but today she felt completely better.

"I still think you should tell Four" her father knew why he liked being called Four because his father was abusive towards him. That is why everyone was glad that Marcus Eaton died two years ago.

"No dad, he has a bigger future then mine and don't want him to give that up" Tris sighed. She still didn't know what she wanted to be but she knew that Four wanted to be a cop and didn't want him to stop pursuing his dream because of her getting pregnant by him.

"Honey-" Tris cut her mom off and just shook her head.

"Please stop already" Tris sighed. Her brother and parents stopped with the conversation and ate their breakfast in silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tris and Caleb arrived at school and they instantly saw Four with Uriah and Zeke. Tris sighed and continued to walk with her brother who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It'll be okay" he said to his younger sister.

"I hope so" Tris continued to walk and avoided Four's eyes as much as possible. She didn't want to give him any kind of hope or whatever like that. She felt Four's eyes on her when she walked by with her head down and avoiding all eye contact.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day she got a visit from Christina. She told Chris about her pregnancy and her best friend swore she would not tell a soul. Christina walked into her bedroom and smiled.

"Come on, we're going to be going over Uriah's for game night" since today was their last day of school, all was well in the world kind of.

"No" Tris shook her head, she wasn't going over Uriah's because she knew Tobias was going to be there.

"But why?" Christina whined.

"Because we both know Four is going to be there" Tris missed him so much but she didn't want to ruin his future like she kind of did hers. They had sex and used a condom but apparently she was one of the lucky few who did get pregnant from that.

"You don't have to be near him, come on please! For me? You can even bring Caleb as your protective guard" Chris knew that Caleb had gotten extra protective of her now that she was pregnant with his unborn niece or nephew.

"Fine, but I'll be a little late because I go to the doctor's in a little bit to find out the gender of this little bundle" Tris was glad because she could stop calling the baby an it or bundle.

"Okay and I definitely want to know the gender."

"Of course" Tris smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tris and Caleb pulled up to Uriah and Zeke's house and Tris got nervous. She had just found out that she was having a little boy and was so excited.

"You don't have to do this. We can just go home" Caleb said to his baby sister.

"No, I need a night out" Tris gave a small smile and got out of the car. Caleb not that far behind her. They both walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Not that long after did Four answer the door and Tris's breath hitched. She knew he'd be there but she just wasn't prepared yet.

"Tris, hi" Four gave a small smile.

"Hi" she said in a whisper.

"Um we were invited for game night?" Caleb broke Four's loving stare at his younger sister.

"Yes, come in" Four moved out of the way to let them in. The Prior siblings walked into the house and everyone greeted them.

"Okay! Now that the Priors are here we can play some truth or dare!" Uriah shouted.

"Are you drunk?" Tris noticed.

"No" he kind of slurred.

"Trissy! Come sit next to me!" Christina had a beer in her hand and was pointing to the seat next to her.

"Okay" Tris pulled Caleb with her and sat down.

"Now that we're all here everyone knows the rules. Must remove an article of clothing that is not shoes or socks if you refuse the dare or truth, so let's begin. Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asked.

"Truth and if you call me a pansycake I'm going to punch you" Tris glared.

"Okay fine" Uriah sighed. "Why did you break up with Four?" Uriah continued. Tris sighed and took off her jeans, under her jeans were a pair of shorts she put on because of this moment. "Oh come on!" Uriah really wanted to know because he didn't believe that Tris lost interest in Four.

"Anyway, Caleb truth or dare?" Tris turned to her brother.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Peter" she pointed to Peter who was across from Christina and next to Four.

"Oh come on Tris" Caleb looked horrified.

"Either do it or remove clothing brother" Tris smiled.

"Fine" Caleb rolled his eyes and gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips. He sat back down at his seat next to Tris. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!"

Caleb laughed but went back to his question. "Have you ever doubted Zeke's affection towards you?"

"Nope, never" Marlene smiled at Zeke. "Lynn truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to give Caleb a lap dance" Marlene smiled. She knew that Caleb and Lynn liked each other. Lynn walked over to Caleb and gave him a lap dance. Tris was laughing at Caleb's face who was blushing so bad. When she was finished she went back to her spot with her face all famished.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Lynn asked after she composed herself.

"Dare" she slurred.

"I dare you to tell us the most juiciest secret you've been hiding" Lynn smiled.

"Oh I do always have juicy secrets" Christina thought about it but the only one she had was where Tris was pregnant and that's the reason she broke up with Four, but because she was drunk it totally just came out. "Tris broke up with Four because she's really pregnant" Tris whipped her head to look at Christina. When her best friend realized what she said she looked at Tris with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Christina!" Caleb and Tris yelled at the same time.

"Tris oh my god-" Tris let the tears fall and she ran out the door. Caleb grabbed Tris's jeans and ran out after her.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Zeke asked.

"No, Tris is four months pregnant" right when Four heard that he ran after Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris and Caleb made it out to the car and jumped in. They saw Four running out of the house after Tris.

"Hurry Caleb!" Tris yelled to her brother. Caleb started the car and drove off before Four could get to the car. Tris started to hyperventilate in the car, Caleb held her hand in his.

"Tris calm down this isn't good for the baby."

"Four knows" Tris said as she was able to calm down enough to talk. She couldn't believe Christina got drunk and told her secret to everyone including Tobias.

"I know but he was going to find out eventually" Caleb said to her as he pulled into their driveway. Tris didn't realize they were home until now.

"Yes but I was hoping he wouldn't" Tris got out of the car holding her jeans. She walked in with Caleb and their parents looked at them confused.

"I thought you went to a party?" Andrew said to his children.

"We did and then Christina got drunk and told everyone I was pregnant including Four" Tris explained to her parents. They understood why they were home from the party so early. There was a bang at the door and Tris yelped and ran upstairs and there was a slam at her bedroom door.

"Let Four in" Natalie said to her son. Caleb went to the door and opened the door to let Four in.

"Where's Tris?" He asked.

"Room" was all Caleb said before Four ran up the stairs to see Tris. He tried the door knob and it was locked. He began knocking on the door.

"Tris please open up?" Four said to Tris. He continued to knock until she finally opened the door to let him in. He walked in and shut the bedroom door. He looked at Tris and watched as she took off her baggy shirt into a tank top that showed her baby bump. When Four saw the bump that contained his child he looked at Tris who was looking right at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have your entire future ahead of you and I didn't want this to ruin the future you tried so hard to build after your father died" Tris explained to him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you get it Tris, you're my future, nothing else matters as long as I have you in it. When you broke up with me it killed me and I wanted nothing better then to know why but now I know" Four explained everything to Tris.

"No, I won't let this ruin you Tobias" Tris shook her head at him. This caused him to shake his head and grab her hand.

"I love you Tris, but this is my decision and I want to stand by you and be apart of this child's life and I swear to the all mighty god that I will not let myself turn into my father" Four swore that he would never become like his father and he was going to try his best to make sure it didn't happen.

"Boy" was all Tris said.

"What?" Four was confused.

"I found out the gender today before the party and I found out the baby was a boy" Tris explained to him. Four grew a smile and he hugged Tris for dear life and then put his hand on her stomach.

"This is so exciting" Four said to the love of his life.

"Yes it is" Tris smiled to him.


End file.
